1. Summary. This application proposes to continue a multidisciplinary basic, translational, and clinical research training and career development program, the Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) Women's Reproductive Health Research K12 Program, that will foster and cultivate a cadre of OB/GYN physicians to transition into leading independent physician-scientists in women's reproductive health. The program builds upon long-standing collaborations between the OB/GYN Department and prominent OHSU Centers, Institutes, and Departments, including the Oregon National Primate Research Center, and Knight Cardiovascular and Cancer Research Institutes, to provide a strong foundation for multidisciplinary training, mentorship, and research. The primary aim of the program is to produce highly-qualified OB/GYN researchers with a specific focus on the reproductive life cycle spanning the preconception period (including family planning) to developmental biology to pregnancy care and complications in both women and their offspring. The specific areas of emphasis would be: (1) contraceptive development, effectiveness, and impact; (2) developmental origins of health and disease (DOHaD) ? fetal programming; (3) reproductive biology including ovarian and uterine function/dysfunction, the developing embryo and fetus; (4) maternal physiology, pathophysiology, pregnancy care and complications, and the outcomes of both women and their offspring. Upon completion of the OHSU WRHR K12 Program, scholars will have expertise in research methods and the skills required for success as academic physician-scientists in reproductive health. Scholars will develop content expertise relevant to his or her research interests, along with the specific research skills appropriate to that research topic as well as skills in scientific writing including grant writing and academic career development. By the end of the training period, each scholar will be well-prepared to become independently funded physician-scientists. With this in mind, the OHSU WRHR K12 Program has the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: Recruit, mentor, and train a diverse group of obstetrician-gynecologists to become reproductive scientists and national leaders in women's health research. Aim 2: Support and enhance a robust mentored research and training infrastructure that promotes the development of reproductive physician-scientists. Programmatic Success will be measured by: 1) Scholars transitioning to independent funding status 2) Scholars' research productivity 3) Scholars developing as overall academicians and leaders in Research and OB/GYN